The present invention relates generally to the field of connections between an external source or load and an internal circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interconnect for transferring an ultra wideband frequency signal between an external source or load and internal circuit components.
Coaxial cable is often used to transmit and receive data signals. Interconnects can be used to connect the coaxial cable to an internal circuit that can interpret and utilize the content of the data signal or can forward the data signal to other components. The internal circuit can additionally transmit information to a load through the interconnect. The interconnect""s structure enables the data signal to travel from the coaxial cable through a housing to the internal circuit and from and internal circuit through the housing to an external load.
Heretofore, an interconnect included a pin emerging from the coaxial cable connector, and extending over an internal circuit trace on a circuit board. The coaxial cable connector is situated in an aperture through the housing containing the circuit board and is connected to the circuit board with a conductive media. The conventional interconnect provides a fixed, direct and continuous contact with the internal circuit trace. However, the conventional interconnect does not provide optimal signal performance, especially at higher frequencies.
For mmWave and higher frequencies, optimally transmitting an electrical signal to the inside of a package or housing can be difficult. Problems with current interconnect structures include high insertion loss, high VSWR, and large field discontinuities which can couple through cavities and promote instabilities in electrical circuits.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and effective wideband, low loss, low VSWR interconnect structure for connecting an external source or load to an internal circuit. Further there is a need for a simple, easy to manufacture method to provide the interconnect structure. Yet further, there is a need for an interconnect for higher frequency signals which is low cost, efficient, and easy to manufacture.
One embodiment of the invention relates to an interconnect for an electric circuit. The interconnect can include an external cable including an external cable pin projecting from the termination of the external cable, an internal circuit housed inside a package having a wall, an aperture in the package wall housing a receptacle, a connector and a cavity, wherein the external cable pin passes through the receptacle to electrically couple the external cable pin to a first conductive pin of the connector, and a conductive media for electrically coupling a second conductive pin of the connector to the internal circuit.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an ultra wideband interconnect for electrically coupling an external cable to an internal circuit. The ultra wideband interconnect includes a coaxial cavity in a package wall for receiving a conductive pin from a connector, and a conductive media for coupling the conductive pin from a connector to a circuit trace on an internal circuit. The conductive media can be positioned to couple with the conductive pin within the cavity.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for providing an ultra-wideband interconnect between an external cable and an internal circuit. The method includes providing a internal circuit including a circuit trace for receiving a data transmission enclosed in a package having a wall, wherein the wall includes an aperture defining a cavity, providing connector including a conductive pin assembly for sending a data transmission electrically coupled to an external cable, wherein the connector is housed within the wall such that the conductive pin extends into the cavity, coupling a conductive media to the conductive pin within the cavity, and coupling the conductive media to the circuit trace so as to electrically couple the conductive pin to the circuit trace.